


How I Want You

by Sunnybone



Series: Child Support [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, bottom Sylvain rights, soft dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnybone/pseuds/Sunnybone
Summary: Sylvain wakes up a little excited and takes "matters" into his own hand. Felix doesn't appreciate being left out.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Child Support [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565830
Comments: 14
Kudos: 423
Collections: Sylvix Squad Super Stories





	How I Want You

**Author's Note:**

> Whew I finally wrote a PWP and it only took me writing a 28k fic as background so the PWP could be plotless lmao
> 
> You don't have to read Child Support to read this, but if you did, consider this set post Epilogue.

Sylvain wakes up, as he does sometimes with Felix pressed against his back in their warm bed, half-hard. He doesn't know what woke him, and he lies there for a long moment, just feeling the warm press of the heavy blanket Felix insisted on and the heat of Felix's body along his, an arm slung over his chest and their legs tangled. Judging by the dim light at the edges of the closed blinds and the fact Felix is still asleep, it isn't dawn yet.

He can go back to sleep, orrrr he can rub one out and _then_ go back to sleep.

It's an easy enough decision, and he reaches down and palms himself through his boxers; Felix might wear full pajamas and insist on thick blankets, but if Sylvain tried to wear more than underwear he would die of heatstroke. It makes things like this easier, too; he bites down on a sigh as he presses and strokes through the thin fabric, teasing himself to fullness.

He outright moans though when there's an almost too-rough pinch at one of his nipples and a sleepy, annoyed, “You weren't even going to wake me?” Just Felix's voice and the huff of his breath on Sylvain's shoulder has him squirming against his hand, when he had been doing so good at holding still.

“Shit, mm, sorry, thought you could use the rest.” Felix scoffs and his hand trails down Sylvain's chest and stomach to cover Sylvain's hand over his cock, and Sylvain whines.

“You're insatiable; don't you _ever_ get enough?”

“Of you?” Sylvain laughs low in his throat and presses back against Felix, feels him hard against his ass. “ _Never_ , Babe.” Felix grips Sylvain's hand and pulls it away from his cock, ignoring the little noise he makes, and presses a kiss to the juncture of his shoulder and neck.

“Get the lube then, you big slut.” Sylvain laughs again as he rolls away—Felix is the only person on earth who could call him a slut and be endearing about it. He hears Felix moving around behind him as he snatches the lube from the bedside table, and when he turns back to look over his shoulder, Felix is slipping out of his sweatpants and boxers all in one movement. He waits, eyes glued to Felix's cock, but Felix doesn't move to take off his shirt, just extends a hand for the lube.

“Felix,” he says, and Felix frowns. “Babe. _Fe_ lix.”

“It's cold,” he complains, his mouth a tempting little pout Sylvain wants to stick his tongue in.

“We'll work up a sweat, then, Babe.” Felix rolls his eyes but he reaches for the hem of his sweatshirt and pulls it up and over his head slow, Sylvain following every exposed inch of him with eyes fixed and unblinking. By the time Felix pulls the shirt over his head and tosses it in Sylvain's face, his eyes feel hot and his mouth is dry—fuck, he loves having him bare and _open_ , in a way he knows only _he_ gets to see.

“The _lube_ , Sylvain. And take those off,” he flicks his fingers towards Sylvain's boxers. Sylvain presses the bottle into Felix's hand with a smirk and then shifts to wriggle out of his underwear. Felix is bossy in bed, and Sylvain fucking _loves_ it. Once he's naked, he kneels and arches an expectant brow at Felix, who pats the mattress beside him.

Sylvain moves to lie on his side facing Felix, who drops the bottle of lube in the sheets and hooks a hand around Sylvain's neck to pull him into a kiss. He pulls Sylvain so that he lies half over Felix, hands trailing over his shoulders, and Sylvain chuckles into their kisses—Felix is so obsessed with his shoulders.

Felix pushes on his shoulders, still kissing him, and Sylvain follows the silent direction and moves off of Felix to lie on his back, taking Felix with him so that their positions are reversed. “Very good,” Felix breathes against his mouth, and Sylvain shivers—he wants to be _very good_ for Felix.

The moment Felix had figured out just how far a little praise could push Sylvain over the edge, Sylvain had been doomed forever.

“I'm trying to decide just how I want you,” Felix muses, kissing and licking along his throat, and Sylvain sighs and arches into the hand trailing over his nipple.

Sylvain realizes exactly what kind of screw this is going to be—Felix's tone and words are _dominating—_ and he is suddenly so hard it's insane.

“I want you inside, please,” he mumbles through a moan as Felix teases him, and he feels the chuckle as an exhale against his slick throat.

“You _always_ want me inside,” Felix says, and Sylvain nods, even if it's not _entirely_ true—sometimes he wants to fuck Felix, when Felix needs that extra attention, but most often he just wants Felix to pin him down and tell him how good he's being. To let Felix direct him, show Sylvain just how much he wants him even as he _wrecks_ him. The thought makes him writhe a little, and Felix's hand drops low, fingertips just brushing the skin of Sylvain's stomach inches from his dick. “Are you feeling needy this morning?”

“ _Felix_ ,” he says, tilting his face to look at him, and Felix fucking smirks before he kisses him and lets his fingertips ghost across Sylvain's cock.

“I know, you're _always_ needy, hm?” Sylvain can only whine in response to that, because, _yeah_ , he's always needy when it's Felix. “Of course I'm going to fuck you, Sylvain, I just haven't decided _how_.”

Felix leans over him on one elbow, pressing kisses up his jaw over to his ear as he grips Sylvain’s cock—he doesn’t move his hand, just holds Sylvain and _waits_. Sylvain’s skin heats, and his hands twitch, fisting in the sheets; Felix is in charge right now, all lithe control, and Sylvain will wait to be directed to touch him if it _kills_ him. He feels the curve of a smile against his cheek.

“I could take you from behind,” Felix muses soft against his ear, and Sylvain shivers. He knows this game; Felix says he’s trying to decide, but really he’s waiting for Sylvain to crack and beg, because they’ll both be happy with any position—Felix wants Sylvain to beg, and he gladly will, but the longer he holds out the better it will be. The relief is sweeter for the waiting, after all.

Besides, he _loves_ hearing Felix list off all the things he could do to Sylvain in his soft voice, breath hot on the shell of his ear. Felix kisses just below Sylvain’s ear at the hinge of his jaw, and Sylvain sighs. “How should I go about it? Put you on your hands and knees? I could fuck you until your arms give out, push your face into the pillows. Or, I could press you down into the mattress.” Sylvain whimpers as Felix nibbles his earlobe.

Sylvain likes that idea, Felix pressed along the whole length of his back, and he knows Felix would trap his hands and he’d be forced to rut into the mattress for any friction on his cock—he can already imagine Felix smirking and making him _plead_ to come. It’s tempting, but…

“Hmm, maybe I’m feeling lazy this morning,” Felix sighs. “Maybe I’ll just lay back and make you do all the work?” That’s a tease for sure—Sylvain always has too much control of his own pleasure when he rides Felix, and that’s not what they’re angling for this morning, he can tell. He chuckles and it turns into a groan when Felix’s fingers stroke up his cock once and then return to their firm, unmoving grip.

“No? You don’t think you can do it?” Felix hums. “You can’t ride my dick and keep your hands off yourself?” Sylvain whines and shifts.

“I _can_ ,” he breathes, huffy, “but…” he squirms a bit, resists the urge to buck his hips so that Felix will _move_ his hand.

“But that’s not how I really want you, and you know it,” Felix says, and Sylvain’s eyes drop closed as he nods jerkily. Felix releases his grip to reach over and untangle Sylvain’s hand from the sheets, bringing it to rest on the curve of Felix's hip. Sylvain tenses, pressing fingertips into Felix's skin, and he opens his eyes to see Felix smirking. “You're being so good,” he says, brushing light fingers over Sylvain's jaw, and Sylvain makes a needy little noise in his throat. Felix kisses him, slow and possessive, a firm press of his lips and tongue that Sylvain can only respond to.

It flips a lot of switches for Sylvain—Felix wants him, wants to _keep him_ , and _fuck_ he just wants to do whatever will make Felix _keep_ wanting that. His hand slides from Felix's hip to squeeze into the muscle of his ass, kneading hard enough to bruise because Felix likes to mark and _be marked_ , and Felix stops kissing him to press their foreheads together, sighing.

“I think I know how I want you,” he says, and Sylvain licks his lips, swelling from Felix's kiss, and moves his hand to press his thumb into the ball of Felix's hip. Felix hisses, arching into the touch, and then huffs out a single breath, reaching down to take Sylvain's hand and press it back to the sheets. Sylvain pouts, and Felix kisses him again.

He pulls away when Sylvain is panting, and climbs over Sylvain to kneel between his legs. “I want you like this, on your back under me.” Felix rests a palm to either side of Sylvain's waist, leaning down so slowly that his hair brushes across Sylvain's hot skin and pools there like silk as Felix hovers inches from his sternum. “I want to spread you open and watch every. little. twitch. as you fall apart for me.” He punctuates his declaration with soft pecks in the middle of Sylvain's chest, and Sylvain whines.

“Would you like that?” Felix asks, practically against Sylvain's skin, and he glances up through his eyelashes. “Would you like me to take you to pieces?”

“Fuck, yes, _please, Felix_ ,” he moans, nodding, and Felix crawls up to kneel over him and plant elbows on either side of Sylvain's chest, resting his chin on the backs of his laced fingers; Sylvain is painfully aware of Felix's cock close to his own, almost close enough to touch—he doesn't know how Felix has such fucking iron control, because Sylvain is starting to sweat. He wants to put his hands and mouth all over Felix, but that's part of why this works for them—Felix likes to watch him squirm and pant just to _touch_ him, and the absolute rush when he's finally allowed and the praise for his patience is usually enough to make Sylvain lightheaded. “ _Please.”_

Felix smiles at him, affectionate, and leans up to press another kiss to his mouth, soft this time. “If you insist.” Then he moves to nuzzle just under Sylvain's jaw, earning another shiver. “If you're _very_ good and don't come,” Felix murmurs in his ear, “I'll finish you with my mouth.” Sylvain groans, fuck, _fuck_ , Felix is too powerful—he knows Sylvain's weaknesses, and Felix's mouth on his dick is high on the list.

“Fuck, I—I'll try, _god,_ I'll try,” he mumbles out, and Felix smiles.

“I have confidence in you.” Sylvain whines with another shiver, and Felix looks at him for a moment before readjusting the pillows behind Sylvain so that he's angled perfectly—Sylvain will see everything Felix does, and Felix can watch him disintegrate.

Felix moves down his body slowly, more of those kisses trailing down his chest, teeth and tongue teasing marks into his skin, followed by the slow drag of Felix's hair—Sylvain is absolutely on fucking _fire_ , openly gasping now. “Lube?” Felix murmurs with a dip of his tongue into Sylvain's bellybutton, and Sylvain groans as his hand scrabbles across the bed to where Felix had dropped the bottle. He presses it into Felix's outstretched fingers, and he's gratified to see that Felix is also hot and flushed as he sets the bottle by his own knee.

Felix kisses the juncture of his hip, worries a mark there with his teeth until Sylvain's struggling not to buck his hips, and then Felix leans his cheek against the side of Sylvain's cock, making him hiss. “ _Felix. Babe._ ”

“You can't wait?” Felix asks, turning his face so his lips just barely brush Sylvain, and Sylvain reaches up to pull fingers through his own hair, groaning. Felix always has to take it so fucking _far_.

“ _Fe_ lix, _please,_ just. _Fuck_ me already,” he whines, and he can see Felix's lips curl against a laugh as he leans back, hands on the insides of Sylvain's thighs. He runs his fingertips over the skin there, just a whisper of a touch, and Sylvain shivers and opens his legs further with a breathy, _needy_ noise.

“You're always so _eager_ , Sylvain,” Felix says, fond and soft as he picks up the lube and _finally_ clicks it open, pouring it over his fingers. He moves his slick fingers down to grip his own cock as he kneels there between Sylvain's legs, sighing as he touches himself; Sylvain's mouth is very _dry_ , and his hands twitch and clench—he would very much like to be the one pulling those sounds out of Felix.

Which Felix knows all too well, judging by the teasing way he moans, “ _Sylvain_ ,” and thrusts into his hand.

“Felix, you're _killing_ me, for _fuck's_ sake, _please_ just touch me, please, _please_ ,” he babbles at that, and Felix soothes his hands along Sylvain's thighs.

“Shh, you're doing so good for me, Sylvain.” He tugs at Sylvain's legs until he pulls them up, bent knees to either side of Felix, and Felix drops a kiss to his kneecap. “You're really putting up with a lot, hm? Let me reward you.” A slick hand curls around the back of his thigh and down to the curve of his ass against the bed, and Sylvain licks his lips in anticipation.

When Felix's finger presses against him, “ _Please_ ,” falls out of his mouth, followed by a breathy, “oh _fuck yes_ ,” as Felix presses inside. Felix keeps his eyes on Sylvain's face, watches him shiver and sweat. A second finger joins the first, and Sylvain bites his lip and hisses through his teeth at the delicious burn. Felix puts his free hand on Sylvain's stomach, feeling out the twitches in his muscles as he fucks Sylvain with his fingers.

“Can you take one more for me?” he asks, his voice low and rough.

“ _Yeah_ ,” Sylvain chokes out, nodding, and Felix practically purrs as he presses a third finger in, slow, watching Sylvain's face through heavy-lidded eyes.

“You're so good for me, Sylvain, you take me so well,” he says as he begins to move his fingers slow, stretching and fucking him open. Sylvain _whimpers_ when Felix hits his prostate, smiles sweetly, and _keeps pressing it_. He lets out something garbled and unintelligible, finally breaking and scrabbling for the hand on his stomach, catching it tight and lacing their fingers together. “I'm teasing too much, hm?” Felix whispers as his fingers still, and he brings their joined hands up to press his cheek to the back of Sylvain's hand.

“I'll wake you up next time,” Sylvain mumbles, syrupy, his thoughts a haze, and Felix laughs and kisses his hand before untangling their fingers to set his hand on Sylvain's hip, rubbing a circle there with his thumb.

“Hm, maybe I _was_ punishing you a bit. You want me to be sweet?” he asks, tilting his head and smiling, and Sylvain's head falls back with a tortured little laugh.

“Felix, I just _want_ you,” Sylvain grinds out, “but you _know_ that.” He watches all the tease fall away, Felix's eyes hot and brilliant as he breathes out a soft little 'ah'.

He pulls his fingers out and Sylvain grunts, but then Felix is settling between his legs, tapping at his ass with fingers so Sylvain will lift his hips—“Pillow,” he says, and Sylvain passes him a pillow that he looks at for a second before folding it in half and using it to prop up Sylvain's hips. Sylvain can't help a little laugh at that, but then Felix hooks a hand under one of his knees, pulls the leg up over his shoulder, and says, “Touch me, Sylvain,” with a smile that's all teeth.

Sylvain's hands are all over him immediately as Felix positions himself, folding Sylvain back with the leg bent over his shoulder. He stops and looks at Sylvain, the head of his cock pressing at Sylvain's slick hole, and Sylvain nods vigorously, “Please, _god_ , I'm ready—“

Felix snaps his hips forward with a grin that becomes an openmouthed gasp, not that Sylvain sees it. He throws his head back with a soundless cry at the sudden pleasure-pain, the burn of fullness, turns his face to the side and scrunches his eyes shut—

“Mm-mm, look at me, Sweetheart, let me see how pretty you are when I fuck you,” Felix whispers, husky, and Sylvain gasps and bucks into him, pressing with his heel for leverage so he can meet Felix's thrust as he turns his face and meets Felix's eyes.

Felix's pupils are huge, turning his amber eyes dark like coffee, and his eyelashes flutter when Sylvain rocks his hips up again and again. “You're _perfect_ , Sylvain,” he moans, hands flexing on Sylvain's thigh and waist as he thrusts, sweat rolling down his throat to his chest as he breathes hard, and Sylvain almost comes right then and there. He holds 'I have confidence in you' in his mind even as he babbles _yes yes please fuck yes Felix please—_ Felix wouldn't have offered to blow him if he didn't ultimately _want_ to, and Sylvain just wants to please him.

“Fuck, you feel _so_ good,” Felix bites out between thrusts, head dropping forward with a groan as Sylvain's hands run across his chest and shoulders, stopping to drag a thumb across a nipple, dig blunt fingernails into his shoulder and back. Felix's fucks into him quick and hard and _deep_ , the angle of their hips just right, and the air between them is hot and filled with moans and sighs and Sylvain's pleas, Felix's whispered praise.

Sylvain sobs, _so_ close to coming as Felix slams perfect against his prostate, and Felix's pace quickens. “You can do it, come on, Sylvain, hold on for me, I wanna taste you, I'm so close,” he says, strained.

“ _F-Felix_ ,” Sylvain stutters out, broken, and Felix comes, gasping Sylvain's name and biting his lip as he stills, fingers digging bruises into Sylvain's skin. Sylvain can't help rolling his hips, his body chasing pleasure and release, and Felix chokes, leans back and lets Sylvain's leg down off of his shoulder. Felix pulls out and leans back over him as Sylvain whines, hushing him and stroking over his hot and sweaty skin.

“Shh, you're so good, so beautiful,” he whispers, hands soft as he brushes them against Sylvain's cheeks and jaw, his throat and chest, soothing him. “Shh, you did so well for me, I'm going to take care of you.”

He leans back, settles himself and looks up at Sylvain. “Look at me, Sylvain.” Sylvain's eyelashes are clumped with tears of exertion and frustration, he's breathing hard and he feels like he's on fire and he's going to _die_ if he doesn't get to come soon. Felix is so fucking beautiful crouched between his legs, lips swollen from biting them, fingertip bruises on his shoulder, his eyes gone whiskey-bright with afterglow. “I want to see you when you come for me.” Sylvain's hips jerk involuntarily, and he licks his lips with a tongue that feels too dry.

Felix runs soothing fingers along the insides of Sylvain's thighs, lowering his face inches above Sylvain's erection. His hair brushes along Sylvain's stomach, and Sylvain twitches violently with a strangled moan—he is _so_ close, he is trying _so_ hard, and Felix looks up at him and pushes his hair back behind his ear with one hand and braces himself against Sylvain's hip with the other. Then he reaches up for Sylvain's hand, and presses it into his hair with a little smirk.

Sylvain tangles his hand in that hair that's haunted him since he first saw Felix, and Felix lowers his smirk down over the head of Sylvain's dick. Sylvain comes immediately, like Felix had _known_ he would after getting fucked so good, and he can't see Felix because his eyes roll back while he keens, but he can still _feel_ Felix smirking around him while those beautiful fingers stroke him through his orgasm and after, gentle on his thighs and stomach as his muscles twitch and shudder.

“I love you, fuck, you're amazing,” Sylvain babbles, until he feels Felix crawl up to kiss him and _god_ if he wasn't so fucked out he might get hard again from the taste of himself on Felix's tongue. As it is he just cups Felix's face in his hands as Felix combs fingers through Sylvain's sweaty curls, staring up at him in awe, Felix's hair falling over one shoulder like a curtain. “You're so beautiful.” Felix huffs, but there's a little smile on his face, something soft, and he kisses Sylvain again before pulling away.

Sylvain whines and Felix says, “Oh, hush, I'm going to clean you up,” and then he hisses when he climbs out of the bed and his bare feet hit the floor. “Fuck, it's _cold_.” Sylvain watches him snatch his sweatshirt from the floor, tugging it on and then pulling his hair out of the collar. Then he digs in the dresser and comes back with a cloth, and he pulls the blanket around his shoulders like a cape before he starts to clean Sylvain up. When he's done he leans across Sylvain to throw the cloth into the laundry basket, because Sylvain will fuss if he chucks it on the floor, and he's _not_ getting back out of the bed. Then he sits back for a moment, tugging the blankets back to rights where they'd gotten twisted up.

Sylvain looks at him, his hair falling across his shoulders, naked from the waist down in his damn sweatshirt, and he feels such a swell of affection that he reaches out for him. “C'mere,” he says as he pulls him in, arm around his waist, to tug him close. He's still mostly boneless, so Felix coming to lie half on top of him is more Felix's work than his own.

Sylvain cups Felix's face in his hands and kisses him, his forehead and eyelids and cheeks, the tip of his nose, his chin and mouth. Soft kisses, just brushes of his lips, but he can feel Felix's face heat under his hands and each kiss. “I love you,” he says again, more serious and less laced with orgasm-haze, because he knows Felix needs to hear it. Sylvain always means it, whether he's just come or not, but he thinks sometimes Felix thinks it's just the euphoria talking. “I love you, Felix.”

When Sylvain finally lets Felix go, he drops a kiss to the corner of Sylvain's mouth and then moves down to fit himself along Sylvain's side, pulling the blanket over them and pushing his face against Sylvain's shoulder.

“I love you, too, Sylvain,” he says, almost a whisper, and Sylvain hums and holds him that much tighter. “Go back to sleep.”

Sylvain is already halfway there, content and peaceful with Felix beside him, but he hums again and whispers, “Sure, Sweetheart,” and then surrenders himself to unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> fljsljf Thanks for reading and I hope y'all enjoyed this filthy meal lmao
> 
> [This](https://youtu.be/z9Y2HXmr9xs) is what I listened to while writing this lmao
> 
> Find me on Twitter [@AceMorningStar](https://twitter.com/AceMorningStar)


End file.
